Everybody Hates Xiaolin
by tornado90176
Summary: The Xiaolin and Heylin Serpents are revealed around the world and the Xiaolin Apprentices meets up with Chris
1. A city in China

This is my second story on . I hope you like it.

By the way: This might be alittle offensive to Americans and Chinese. But, what the Chinese people do are real.

* * *

(Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay are at a chinese city with Master Fung)

Master Fung: Xiaolin Apprentices, today, your exercise is to climb this skyscraper with no shen gong wu. Remeber to focus on climbing and not anything else. The one who wins is free from chores for one week.

Omi: Oh, this will be a piece of pie!

Raimundo: Cake and this is too easy!

Master: Ready and go!

Omi jumps up high and started doing his flips and kung fu. Kimiko and Raimundo was closely behind, Clay was the last.

Kimiko: Judolette flip, fire!

Kimiko's fire hits Raimundo and Raimundo falls but he managed to cling on. Clay had gotten ahead of him.

Kimiko: haha!

Raimundo: Argh! Typhoon boom, wind!

Raimundo's wind hits Kimiko and Kimiko falls and clings on also.

Omi has gotten way ahead of them, Clay is right behind Omi, Raimundo is way behind Clay and Kimiko is right behind Raimundo.

Clay: I can't let you win, Omi! Seismic kick, earth!

The whole building started collapsing and everyone in the building started screaming.

Some one came out of the building was started talking to Master Fung.

Person: Ah! Typhoon is never come to Beijing! How come strong wind? Also Fire and Earthquake.

Master Fung: I am sorry about the incident. But, no need to worry, young one. We will have shen gong wus to fix it.

Person: What, are you crazy ancient time person? What is shen gong wu!

Clay: Sorry, Pardner.

Person: What? Sorry does not do anything! And I am not your partner, American!

The person walked away angrily.

Dojo shakily walked to the Xiaolin Apprentices and Master Fung.

Dojo: I'm cold! Looks like another Sheng gong wu is going to reveal itself soon.

Omi: Let's go to the food street. I am getting most hungry.

They walked to the food street uneasily. They were uneasy because people were staring at them like they were weird.

Omi: Finally, food street!

They saw a place where they sold some kind of bug.

Kimiko: That's gross!

Raimundo: I'm thinking I'll go somewhere else.

Clay saw those hotdogs he used to eat back in Texas. Clay goes up to the stand.

Clay: Um, can I have one hotdog?

The Hotdog seller lady saw Clay, turned, and Started talking to the hotdog seller guy.

Lady Hotdog seller: Ohh! Good chance to do better bussiness. Fat American!(In Chinese)

Guy Hotdog Seller: Yes, a stupid American!

Lady Hotdog Seller: White Person, increase price!

* * *

OK, I have to pause the story here: This is what most other Chinese people think. Not what I think. Back to the Story.

* * *

Lady Hotdog seller: 5 yuan, 5 mao (Yuan= chinese dollar/Mao= Chinese dime/ American way to say what she said: 5 dollars and 50 cents).

There is a pricetag about a meter squared hanging there.

Clay: Yeah, but this huge pricetag thing hanging here says: one yuan

HD seller: Ah! You are smart American!

Clay: What's that, pardner?

HD seller: Nothing.

Clay: Umm, I don't think I'm hungry anymore. Bye.

Clay walks away from the stand. _I wonder why those chinese people are treating us weird _Clay thought.

Meanwhile, Raimundo was looking at a soccer game that Chinese people were playing on a field.

Raimundo: I never knew they played soccer in China.

As soon as Raimundo spoke English. A bunch of people around him started to whisper to each other.

Two chinese people started speaking to Raimundo:

Chinese Teenager Guy: Oh, soccer is our main sport!

Chinese Adult Guy: We all like soccer.

The adult's son, who seems to be a toddler, was staring and pointing at Raimundo.

Toddler: Wai-Guo-Ren!(Means: Foreign dude! In Chinese. In china, it's rude to point at Foreigners.)

Raimundo: What's he saying?

Chinese Adult: Nothing.

* * *

(Kimiko is walking down Er-Long-Zha road while Master Fung is sitting at a bench near the cross-road of Er-Long-Zha and Wan-Quan-He Meditating upside-down)

Kimiko: Master Fung, have you seen Dojo anywhere?

Master Fung: He will come to reveal the Shen gong wu when the time is right, Kimiko.

Kimiko: Alright.

Kimiko kept walking down the street and saw people who sold unsual stuff such as sugar cane juice.

Kimiko stopped at a stoplight and went to the other side of the street. There, she saw a bus stop, and a bunch of kids got out of it. They were on a field trip.

Kimiko: Excuse me, Kimiko walking through.

Chinese kid: Oh, sorry, I was- What, your name is Kimiko? Janpanese! Chinese people, attack!

The little chinese kids started attacking Kimiko.

Kimiko: Get away!

Kimiko stared pushing away the attacking "Chinese Army".

Kimiko: I'm sorry to do this but: Woozy Shooter!

The kids became all goofy and Kimiko walked past them.

Kimiko saw Raimundo and Clay and they are look uneasy.

Raimundo: I wonder why people are staring at us so much.

Clay: I don't know why the Hotdog lady thought I was stupid or something.

Kimiko: Yeah, you guys are okay. A hundred Chinese kids just attacked me.

Kimiko: I wonder how Omi is doing.

Two Chinese people walked to them, they were going somewhere else but Raimundo was in their way.

Chinese Man: Excuse me, little girl.

Raimundo: Girl?

Chinese Man's son teenager: You are a guy? You have long hair!

The teenager started laughing.

Raimundo: I don't have long hair ?

They already walked away.

Kimiko: Your hair's not that long.

Clay: Yeah but I reckon in China they cut their hair short.

Dojo, Omi, and Master Fung walked up to them.

Raimundo: Any new Shen Gong Wu revealed?

Dojo: No, I Have'nt sensed any yet.

Three Chinese kids came bicycling. When they saw the Xiaolins, they stopped and walked towards Omi.

Chinese kid 1: You know kung fu?

Omi: Of course.

Chinese kid 2: Wow!

Chinese kid 3: Can you show us?

Omi jumped up and flipped over in mid-air.

Omi: Tornado Strike, Water!

The water hit a bunch of trees and they uprooted.

Chinese kids all: cool!

Omi: Finally, someone who admires me. Raimundo, if you train hard under me, then maybe you will become more powerful and people will admire you too.

Raimundo: Of course! I would love to train under you!

Omi: Really? Yes! We will-

Kimiko: Sarcasm.

Omi: Oh.

The kids bicycled away and Dojo Started shaking.

Dojo: I'm sensing a new Shen Gong Wu!

Kimiko: What is it, Dojo?

Dojo pulls out the scroll explaining the Shen Gong Wu.

Dojo: The Soot shooter! It shoots Soot at people! My Element!

The screen where Omi goes "Water!" or Kimiko goes "Fire!"

in season 1 opened up and it showed Dojo and Dojo went "Soot!" and pathetic music played.

Raimundo: Seems very useless but there's nothing else, so.

Dojo: Alright, let's go to New York!

* * *

Please review. At least one review and I'll go on to the next chapter.


	2. The attack of the Heylin Ice Serpent

Hey, this this chapter two of my second story on : Everybody Hates Xiaolin!

Please read and review

* * *

(The Xiaolin Apprentices and Dojo are flying near New York)

Dojo: I think we're in New York. I can't see through all this snow.

Dojo flew towards the ground, landed, and shrank again.

Kimiko: How are we supposed to find this Sheng Gong Wu in this Blizzard?

Raimundo: I'm guessing it's there.

He pointed to a large glowing thing at the top of a skyscraper.

The Xiaolin Apprentices got to the building and started climbing it.

Dojo: Yeah, I think I'll take the elevator.

When they Xiaolin Apprentices almost got to the top. They saw something that they wish they did not see.

Jack Spicer: Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genious, has succeeded in getting to the wu before you, hahahaha!

Omi: Jaack Spiiiicar! Be prepared to suffer a humiliating defeat!

Omi: Orb of Tornami, Ice!

A stream of Ice came from the orb and flew towards Jack Spicer.

Jack: Reversing Mirror!

The Ice reflected off of the mirror and hits Omi. Omi falls backwards but he manages cling on.

Raimundo: The reversing mirror? I thought we had that!

Kimiko: Where did you get our Wu?

Jack Spicer: Haha, I stole it from your temple. But then Chase Young stole it from me. I couldn't overpower Chase. But he agreed to give me back my "little toys" if I can get this Shen Gong Wu.

Jack Spicer: hahaha!

Jack's helicopter thing extended from his shoulders and he flew back towards Chase's cave place.

Clay: That no good evil Spicer.

Kimiko: Why would Chase be interested in Shen Gong Wu? I thought he thought that they were little toys.

Dojo arrives at the top of the elevator, the door opened, and he stepped out.

Dojo: News, guys. The Shen Gong Wu wasn't the soot shooter. It was the Serpent Revealers.

Dojo takes out a scroll.

Dojo: It reveals the locations of the Serpents of the East and the Serpents of the west. 2 of the serpents in the east are good, and there are another 2 in the west that are good. But, the Other 4 are Heylin Serpents. We better not let them revealed.

Kimiko: But how can we defeat Chase Young when he has all the Shen Gong Wu?

Omi: Chase Young will not use the Sheng Gong Wu.

Dojo started shaking and swirling.

Dojo: Speaking of Sheng Gong Wus, I sense one coming!

Raimundo: At first, there were none at all. Now, there one every few hours.

A Black kid holding a basketball came out the stairs and onto the roof of the skyscraper.

Omi: Jermaine!

Jermaine: Omi, hi! I've been training under my master. He's not evil. Now, I'm a Xiaolin Apprentice.

Omi: Yes, I am most surprised. But, if you train with me, you may become a stronger warrior someday. But, not as fast as me, of course. So-Wait, Wait, Never mind. Just Kidding.

Jermaine: Where are you guys going now?

Omi: We are retrieving another Sheng Gong Wu. Jermaine, you should come with us and become a Xiaolin Warrior at the Xiaolin Temple!

Jermaine: I would love to, but New York is my home.

Dojo: Alright, everyone hop on!

The Xiaolin Apprentices hopped on Dojo.

Omi: Okay, then. Bye, Jermaine!

Dojo started flying away

Jermaine: Bye, Omi!

* * *

(Dojo has flown to another State)

Omi: Dojo, are we there yet? I am getting most cold.

Dojo: Well, it's somewhere near Lake Michigan.

Dojo flew towards the ground and they landed at a shore.

Raimundo: Let's go search for this Sheng Gong wu.

After 5 minutes or so. They saw a shiny thing at the top of a very tall rock.

Kimiko: There it is! The Sheng Gong Wu!

Clay: This is my job.

Clay goes up the the tall rock

Clay: Seismic kick, Earth!

The whole rock came crumbling down and Clay grabbed the Sheng Gong Wu.

Everyone: Nice, clay!/Go Clay!/Yeah!/Clay!

Omi: Yes, that is very good. But, anyone notice something strange this time?

Raimundo: I do.

Kimiko: Because Jack Spicer didn't show up.

Raimundo: No, no that.

Clay: Oh, yeah! It's because we never found out what the Sheng Gong Wu did!

Kimiko: What does it do?

Dojo pulls out the Sheng Gong Wu scroll.

Dojo: Um, it says the Banana of Dazhan. It... allows people to communicate with each other over long distances.

Raimundo: What? But, isn't that just like a Cell phone?

Kimiko: Oh, c'mon. This one is a useless Sheng Gong Wu.

The Xiaolin Apprentices walked dissapointedly back to Dojo.

Clay: Well, let's head back to the Temple.

Suddenly, a large Serpent twice the size of Big Dojo rised out of the frozen lake waters with Chase Young, Wuya, and Jack Spicer standing on it.

Omi: Chase Young, what are you doing here! Have you come to defeat us with this Serpent of yours. We're are not afraid of large species of snakes!

Chase Young: Heylin Serpent of Ice, attack!

The serpent swayed it's tail and all the Xiaolin Apprentices were knocked down. The Xiaolin Apprentices stood up again.

Raimundo: Get ready to kick some Serpent butt!

Raimundo: Typhoon boom, wind!

The wind blew against the Serpent and did not affect it at all. Then, the serpent sprayed Icy wind against Raimundo and he fell down.

Omi: Tornado Strike. water!

The water hit the dragon, backfired, and hit Omi.

Clay: Third-Arm Sash, Earth!

The sash hits the Serpent, ties around it like a circle, and loosens. Then, it backfired and hit Clay.

Kimiko: Star of Hinabi, Fire!

The Fire from the star hits the dragon and the dragon falls down.

Raimundo, Omi, Clay: Yeah, go, Kimiko!

Jack Spicer: Noooooooo!

The dragon suddenly jumped up and blew Icy wind against all the Xiaolin Apprentices and they fell down.

The three evil people started laughing for a while. Chase young stopped but the others were still laughing.

Chase: Enough! Or, maybe not.

Chase Young, Jack Spicer, Wuya: Mwahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Please review. At least one review of this chapter and I'll gon on to the next chapter.


	3. Everybody Haaates Chriiiis!

Hey, I've released chapter 3. This one is mostly Everybody Hates Chris. People are actually starting to review my story. This is my second story on Fan . I didn't think people will review it.

* * *

(Chris is in his bed. It is 1:00 am on a school night. He stayed up late because he was doing a due next day project)

Chris: Finally, sleep time.

Suddenly, Malvo somehow got into the room.

Chris: Ahhh! Malvo, how did you get in here?

Malvo: I'll be there for that gold chain when you least expected it!

Chris: What are you gonna do! Man, c'mon! I'll give it to you tomorrow.

Malvo: There is no tomorrow. Today was your deadline. Now, you still don't have my gold chain!

Malvo picked up a baseball bat and swung it at Chris.

Chris: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Before the bat hits Chris. His alarm clock woke him up at 5:30. It was a dream.

Chris: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Rochelle was at Chris's door.

Rochelle: Stop screaming and get up, boy! Chris, it's time for school, and pick that (dang) yo-yo off the floor!

Chris got up, brushed his teeth, put on his lucky socks, and went outside to the living room for breakfast.

On the TV, strange things were being reported.

TV: An UFO has been sighted in New York City and near Lake Michigan. It was described as a dragon, flying through the air. The witnesses were checked by their doctors and did not have hallucination problems. The dragon appeared to be green, with 3 to 5 people sitting on him.

Julius: That's probably just made up.

Rochelle: Time for you to go to school, Chris.

Chris got out of his chair, said goodbye to everyone, and left for school. He walked carefully down the stairs and the lucky socks were actually lucky and he did not fall.

Chris took two buses, one black, one white (no one sits near him-racist), to school. Then, he got off the bus and started walking towards school.

He was just starting to walk when he saw a dragon in the air. He tried to ignore it, but the figure kept coming closer to him.

The figure was coming closer and closer. He looked away and walked on. He forgot about it for a while.

He was very close to the school. Somehow, it is very empty. Maybe he was late. No, he's actually pretty early today? He walked faster to the school to see what was going on.

He suddenly remembered about the dragon and he looked up. The, suddenly, a dragon with 4 or 5 people in robes on it landed about 5 feet from him.

Chris: Ah! Yah! Where did you come from?

A small and bald Chinese kid hopped off of the dragon and walked up to Chris.

Omi: Greetings, Stranger! We're sorry to suprise you, but I think you are wearing our Shen Gong Wu!

Please give it back.

Chris: Sheng gong wu? What the (heck) is a Shen gong wu? Are you talking about my lucky socks?

Omi: Sheng Gong Wu are mystical weapons that Grand Master Dashi used against Wuya, the Heylin witch, years ago. You are wearing one of them. It is the Socks of Guan. Dojo.

Chris saw that the dragon who was once huge turned to a 2.5 feet little dragon. The dragon, Dojo, he thought, pulled out a scroll.

Dojo: The Socks of Guan allows the user maximum strenghth in kicking.

Chris: No, man. I ain't giving you my lucky socks. I ain't no fool!

A South American kid came up to Chris.

Raimundo: Hey, wanna trade? We'll give you this!

Raimundo pulled out a pair of old gloves of his.

Raimundo: The gloves of Dashi! It allows the user to be lucky when worn!

Chris: Yes, this one is sure to work! I trade!

Rai and Chris traded their item.

Chris: Thanks!

Raimundo: Oh, you are very welcome.

Omi: I did not know Dashi wore gloves!

Clay quickly covered Omi's mouth.

Chris: Bye

Xiaolin App.: Bye!

The Xiaolin Apps hopped on Dojo and rode away. In ten seconds, they were out of earshot.

Kimiko: Nice! We got this one before Chase!

Dojo: By the way, nice plan tricking that kid with the fake Sheng Gong Wu.

Rai: Yeah.

Omi: What, as a Xiaolin warrior, we are not supposed to lie!

Clay: Well, we have to once in a while.

* * *

(Back with Chris)

Chris reached the school's front doors, pulled on them (A sign on the door said: Pull), and they did not open.

Suddenly, Chris saw Mrs. Morello.

Mrs. Morello: Chris, the school is closed today.

Chris: Okay.

Chris walked down the steps in the front of the school. He wasn't walking Carefully because he thought the gloves were really lucky.

Suddenly, he fell and landed in a puddle.

Chris Rock in the background: I've got to stop believing in superstitions!

Everybody Hates Chris!


	4. Serpent of Sand and Wind

Hi, this is the fourth chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

What happened last time with the Xiaolin Apprentices: Chase Young, Wuya, and Jack Spicer were attacking them with the Heylin Ice Serpent.

* * *

Jack, Wuya, and Chase: Mwahahahahahahaha

Omi: Chase Young, you canot defeat us!

Chase: Is that so?

Wuya: Show them the power of the serpent, Chase!

Jacks Spicer: Wait, wait! I gotta get this on tape!

Chase and Wuya sighed and was annoyed.

Chase: We have no time for your little experiment.

Jack: Please! I've got to!

Chase: Fine, because you actually made all this happen in your own stupid way.

Jack Spicer started getting the camera ready.

Jack Spicer: Yes, Xiaolin losers are going down!

Meanwhile, Dojo was super scared and hid in Clay's hat. The Xiaolin Apprentices were all knocked down. In the hat, Dojo saw something that gave him an idea.

Dojo: Grandpappy's Texas Hot sauce!

Dojo grabed the bottle and starting gulping it down.

Jack Spicer got the camera ready and hit the on button.

Jack: I'm ready!

Chase: Heylin Serpent of the Ice, Heylin Ice attack!

The Serpent took a deep breath of Icy air and started spraying snow and Icicles at the Xiaolin Apprentices.

Suddenly, a huge Dojo came out of Clay's hat and sprayed fire back at the Serpent. The Serpent's Ice attack was melted and the fire hits the Serpent. The serpent fell down.

Everyone hopped on Dojo and Dojo started riding away.

Kimiko: How are we gonna defeat Chase now? He controls the Serpent!

Omi: I think we need to find the Xiaolin Serpents.

Dojo: We do. And more Sheng Gong Wu will be needed. Speaking of Sheng Gong Wu, I sense one very close to Brooklyn!

* * *

The is where everything in the last chapter happens. To see this part, see chapter 3: Everybody Haates Chriiis!

* * *

(Dojo kept riding in the direction where he thinks he sensed a Xiaolin Serpent)

Dojo: I think the Xiaolin Serpent is this way!

They are riding around Israel, Egypt and the desert. Sandstorms were everywhere.

Kimiko: Why are there so many sandstorms.

Omi: These sandstorms are most bothersome!

Dojo: I think it's right around here!

They landed in a small village in Israel. The sandstorm was still bothering them and they searched around for the Serpent.

Omi: Let's search that way.

Omi pointed to a place outside of the village where there were a lot of sand and the sand forms mini mountains.

They started going in that direction until they came it it.

Raimundo: We won't need to climb this mountain. Sword of the storms, wind!

The wind blew against the mini mountain of sand and it distingerated.

Everyone: Yeah, go Raimundo!

Dojo started tiwisting and twiching uncontrollabally.

Dojo: We're getting nearer!

Raimundo noticed a huge pile of sand spinning around and blowing wind everywhere.

Raimundo: Huh? What's that?

Clay: probably just another sandstorm.

The thing started moving towards them at a fast speed.

Kimiko: Well, I don't know what it is. But, it is moving right towards us!

The Sandstorm thing picked them up and threw them towards the ground.

Omi: As I said earlier, sandstorms are most bothersome!

Clay: Half of this thing is my element. Let me take care of it!

Seismic kick, Earth!

The kick caused a split in the ground and the split went towards the sand thing, but, it hit the sand thing, reflected off of it, and shot right back at Clay. It hit Clay but he managed to gain his balance before it knocked him down.

Raimundo: Well, half of this thing is my element too! Typhoon Boom, Wind!

The wind feflected off of the thing and hit Raimundo. It made Raimundo fall but he jumped right back up.

A face appeared on the sand thing.

Sand Thing: I'm the guard of the Sand and wind dragon, you will have to get past me!

Kimiko: Judolette flip, Fire!

Omi: Tsunami strike, water!

The fire and water formed steam and shot right at the sand thing but he just absorbed it.

Kimiko: What are we gonna do now?

Suddenly, a huge swirl of wind came and knocked the sand thing down. The Xiaolin Apprentices looked right and they saw Jack Spicer and a bunch of Jack-bots with fans.

Jack Spicer: Jack Spicer, Prince of darkness, has arrived!

Omi: Jack Spicer, you cannot defeat us! Prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat!

Jack Spicer: Let's see how you can defeat my new wind-bots! Wind-Bots, attack!

The Wind-Bots got closer to the Xiaolin Apprentices and blew a stream of very strong wind at them. They were almost knocked down.

Raimundo: Sword of the storms, Wind!

Clay: Socks of Guan, Earth!

Clay jumped in the air and kicked all the robots to pieces.

Jack Spicer stood in mid-air looking suprised.

Jack: Ahhhhhhhh!

The helicopter things extended from his shoulders and he ran away.

Omi: Now that we have dealt with Spicer, where is the serpent?

A huge serpent popped right out of the ground and blew a sandstorm at the Xiaolin Apps.

Clay: I think I found it!

Xiaolin Apprentices: Dragon X Kumei formation!

The four formed the formation and attacked the serpent but before they reached the serpent it swayed it's tail and knocked them onto the ground.

Omi: Was this a Xiaolin Serpent?

Dojo: It is!

The serpent roared and made a sizzle sound.

Clay: Anyone speak Serpentish?

Dojo: I do alittle bit! I think he's saying: prepare to be defeated!

Omi: What do we do?

* * *

Please Review.


	5. Unlucky day for Unlucky Chris

Fifth chapter. All about Everybody Hates Chris. Please read and Review.

* * *

Chris got up and out of the puddle. He was wet all around.

But, he was used to it. He's days were always normal at first, then, it gets bad and worse and worse. After that, it gets much better. But, at a brief moment at the end, it gets terrible.

Then, an invisible chorus in the background sang: Everybody Hates Chris!

Chris wondered where that came from.

After a while, Chris decided to try to walk home. The streets were unusually deserted for a Friday. It was because the school is closed.

Chris walked down the street, it will probably take him 5 or 6 hours, until early afternoon. He didn't care that much, no school! Yes!

He has almost reached the crossroad when he remembered that dragon. _Stupid South American kid, _he thought,_ tricked me while I was being nice_.

He reached the crossroad and turned right, he walked right in the middle of the street since it was deserted.

Suddenly, a car came at him at a speed over the speed limit.

Chris: Ahhhhhh!

Chris dodged right and ran onto the sidewalk.

Car Driver: Yo, watch where ya going, fool!

Then, the car drove away and hit a light pole. Then, it backed away from the light pole, and drove away.

Chris: That was a close call!

Although Chris would have preferred it if the driver didn't call him by his nickname, he just walked on towards downtown.

He was halfway through the street when he saw a telephone booth, he walked inside.

Chris: I'll just call my mother and ask her to pick me up, no need to walk 6 hours of distance!

Chris, picked up the phone and small electric bolts came out of it and shocked Chris by a little bit.

Chris: Ow!

Then, Chris decided that he should drop the idea of calling. He walked outside.

He has walked three-quarters of the street when it started raining. Oh, well, a little rain. He didn't care.

Then, it didn't get heavier. But, there was something different about the rain. Chris looked very closely. They were small Ice pellets, hail! Suddenly, it started to hail much heavier and he ran.

Luckily, he did not trip again. He turned on the three-way street center, turned left, and safely reached downtown, the streets were full with people. Then, he quickly ran into a building to avoid the getting-heavier hail.

Chris: How am I supposed to walk home in this hailstorm?

Chris turned and he saw a flight of stairs leading down to the subway station. That gave him an idea.

Chris thinking: I'll just use my lunch money to buy a ticket to Brooklyn. Then, I'll walk home and it'll only take around 30 minutes!

He started doing what he was thinking. He walked down the stairs and went the the ticket booth.

Booth person: Shouldn't you be in school?

Chris: My school is closed.

Booth person: two dollars

Chris: Okay.

Chris bought the ticket, gave the ticket to the ticket person, and hurried onto the subway. The subway immediately started.

Chris was glad he thought of the plan. He sat on the subway seat and slept for around 20 minutes.

Then, he heard a threatening voice say: Robbers here! Put your hands up!

Suddenly, he jumped up and saw the robbers with knives. They were wearing masks and taking the money of everyone on the train. Soon, they got to Chris, the last one on the section of the subway.

Robber 1: Gimme yo money!

Chris:I ain't got none!

Robber 2: Give us the jacket then!

Chris: Wait, I ain't, c'mon! I...

Robber: We've got knives!

Then, the two took the jacket from him by force.

Subway Intercom: We have arrived in Brooklyn. Passengers, please take all your belongings when you get off the train.

The Subway door opened and the robbers ran out and away at a fast speed.

Chris got out and felt cold without his jacket. Oh well, at least he's almost home.

He walked in the Brooklyn streets for about 30 minutes. He thought about the dragon and the gloves. Very unusual. He is unlucky usually, but, today was extra unlucky, why? Then, he remembered, it was Friday the 13th.

When he finally reached Bed-Stuy, he saw his apartment building, he quickly ran to it. He used his keys and got into his apartment. Yes, finally!

* * *

(Chris is on the couch watching TV when his mother got home from her temporary job and hissiblings got home from school)

Rochelle: You are home early!

Drew: What happened, man!

Rochelle: You got suspended?

Chris: The school was closed so I had to walk home. I didn't have enough money for the bus rides. I rode a subway with my lunch money.

Rochelle: How come Tania and Drew's school didn't close?

Rochelle: Don't know?

* * *

(A normal Chris afternoon passed and Chris got to bed)

Chris: Finally, Friday the 13th over!

Malvo, again, got into the room, and threatened Chris.

Chris: Malvo, what are you doing in my dream!

Malvo: It's not 12 o'clock yet! Unlucky day's not over! Now prepare for your worst nightmare yet!

Everybody Hates Chris!

* * *

Updating: latest possible release time for the next chapter: Early Sunday afternoon (August 8th)


	6. Chris's Morning and Hannibal Roy Bean

Hi, this is the sixth chapter of: Everybody Hates Xiaolin! Currently, the only EHC crossover on Fanfiction .net!

We continue with Chris. Please read and review.

* * *

(Chris wakes up in the morning very tired)

Radio Alarm Clock: Eh! It's 5 am in New York City, now get your...

Chris Sat up and turned the Alarm clock off.

Chris mouthing silently: Dang it!

He has not had enough sleep. He didn't want to go through another school day again.

He gets up and slowly walks towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and stuff.

_Oh, well,_ Chris thought,_ at least today's not Friday the 13th!_

Chris started doing his morning stuff. He was done in around 10 minutes. He was still tired. Why was he so tired? Actually, that's pretty normal, he thought, since he rises before the sun does.

He headed to the living room for breakfast and stuff.

He doesn't really feel that tired. Just something that's different about today.

After he got a little breakfast he headed outside. It seems like this was a pretty long week.

Just as he was about to close the door, he remembered something important.

Chris: My key!

Chris got back into his house and saw his key. The key was the access to his house. It looked a little different and kind of over sized today. But he was in a hurry so he grabbed it and went outside.

As soon as he went outside, he walked down the stairs and heard someone call his name. What was that?

He was probably imagining it.

He walked completely down the stairs and he heard his name louder and clearer. Now, he was sure it was real.

Random voice: You! Down here!

Chris looked down and saw a jelly bean thing. He let the thing jump on his hand and held his hand closer to his head so that he could hear him.

Jelly Bean Dude: Chris, I want something from you!

Chris: Well, what do you want? Why are you spying on me?

Jelly Bean Dude: Take out your key!

Chris took out his key

Chris: What? You want my key?

Jelly Bean Dude: Look closer, is this really your key?

He looked closer. It wasn't his key! It was a golden colored thing with Chinese decorations on it.

Jelly Bean Dude: Don't trust me? Say: Soot Shooter!

Chris: Um, okay. Soot Shooter!

Soot shot out of the thing and hit a wall.

Chris: What is this thing?

Jelly Bean Dude: It's a Sheng Gong Wu, you don't need to know what those are. Now, kindly hand it over or I'll have to force you to.

Chris: I already know what those are and how do I know you're not fooling me around? What can you do? You're just a Jelly Bean Dude.

Jelly Bean Dude: Well, nobody should mess around with a jelly bean, especially if it is Hannibal Roy Bean!

Hannibal Roy Bean: Moby Morpher!

The Bannibal loy bean thing or whatever expanded to one and a half the size of Chris.

Chris: Ah! How'd you do that, man?

Hannibal Bean: Hahahahaha!

Hannibal grabbed the Sheng Gong Wu from Chris by force , punched him, and started running away.

Hannibal Roy Bean: By the way kid, it's Saturday!

That's what was different about this morning!

The Bean Dude laughed again and ran away.

Chris thinking: That was very weird. Oh well, I was pretty sure that the key wasn't the real one. No need to worry.

Chris: Now to get in my house, I just... need my key...C'mon!

It started Snowing lightly.

Apparently, in Bed-Stuy, the bad luck from Friday the 13th doesn't wear off until a while.

_No random Chorus yet_, Chris thought, _Un-oh, that mean it's gonna get worse_!

And it did. A tall teenage dude wearing a jacket with hoods on came up to Chris.

Hood-Wearing dude: Got any money or pricey things or anything, eh?

The hood dude pulled out a large baseball bat.

Everybody Hates Chris!

* * *

Was this chapter okay? Please review.


	7. The Serpent's cave         Part 1

Hey, sorry it took long for this chapter. School started and I was pretty busy.

Hope you didn't forgot about this story. Now, the only Everybody Hates Chris Crossover on Fanfiction .net continues!

* * *

What happened last time with the Xiaolin Warriors:

The Xiaolin Warriors were trapped by Jack, Wuya, and Chase. But Dojo managed to breath fire at the evils poeple and they fled.

The Xiaolin Warriors went to the Middle East to find The Xiaolin Serpent of Sand and wind. They had trouble but they were able to find it.

But, they weren't able to "control him" so the serpent started attacking them too.

* * *

Raimundo: Dojo, can you do the fire breathing thing again?

Clay: All outta hot sauce, pardner.

The Serpent swung his tail at Dojo and he was knocked out.

Clay: Dojo? You okay, pardner?

Dojo woke up and was conscious again.

Dojo: What should we do?

Kimiko: Let's fly out of here!

Dojo: Sorry guys, I'm to hurt to fly.

The Serpent raised his head up high and hammered it down onto the ground and it started crackling. Then, the ground crackling was crumbling up around the Xiaolin Warriors (and Dojo). Soon, the whole area collapsed.

Xiaolin Warriors: Ahhhhhhhhh!

The Xiaolin Warriors fell a few yards until they landed in a room underground. The room was about the size of a school classroom, with a few decorations of Egyptian Pharoah kings sculpted from sand around the room.

Kimiko: Where are we?

Omi: This area is most strange.

Dojo: Alright, everyone calm down. We're not very deep underground yet. Let's just- Hey, what are we standing on?

The Xiaolin warriors looked down at the around and realized that they were standing on a stone brick floor instead of the sand-paved floor around them.

Raimundo: I don't know, why don't we take a break first, then try to find an exit.

Raimundo relaxed his arm and reclined it on a empty countertop.

Withour realizing it, his elbows hit a red button.

Omi: Raimundo, what did you press?

Raimundo: Ooops.

Xiaolin Warriors: Ahhhhhhhh!

The ground below them opened up and they fell deep this time.

They landed hard on a sand-paved floor in a tiny room with barely enough space for them.

Omi: Oh, my tiger instincts tell me that this is a very thin wall and we can break through it!

Dojo: Well, my dragon senses can smell air very closed out of this wall.

Omi: Yes, you are a most amzing beginner. But, if you want to become a real warrior, you have to train with me!

Dojo: huh?

Raimundo: Yeah, I get that alot, Dojo.

Omi: Orb of Tornami water!

All the orb did was fill the place with water.

Omi: _gurgle_ Crlay, I shink you shud use yor element.(Speaking in Water)

Clay: Thrrd arrm sashr, errrrrrrrrth!

The sash broke the wall open and all the water came out.

Raimundo: Wow, what is this place?

Kimiko: I see a sign!

There was a Sign carved on the wall with acient Egyptian Hierolyphics

Omi: Good Job, Clay. I did not think my orb would fill the room with water, masters make mistakes too. Remember that lesson. You may join Raimundo and Dojo in training.

Clay: Dang, Is Omi always like this? I never noticed.

Dojo: It's usually worse around this time fo the year.

Raimundo: Let's focus on the sign.

Kimiko: Huh, I think I can find it out with my high-tech audio visible detection translator.

Kimiko pulled out her High Tech thing from her pocket.

She turned it on and it shone a dim light.

Kimiko: Now let's shine it on the sign!

Kimiko shown the light on the sign with ancient hieroglyphics. The translator reports the translation.

Kimiko: Translate this language into English.

The Translator: In Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics: (Egytian, Egyptian, Egyptian). English: Welcome to Pharoah Yabthriboto's undergroung cave, elevation: 177 Yatherrergateos, which is 110 feet underground!

Raimundo: We're pretty deep underground, you guys think we can bust out of here.

Omi: Raimundo, we don't need to bust out because the serpents here, people!

Omi pointed to a set of footprints. The feet looks like they belong to the Serpent.

Omi: Let's follow it.


	8. Alternate ending and followers poll

Hey guys, I'm sorry that I was never able to finish this story, and I don't know if I should now. Who wants me to continue?

* * *

Alternate ending (can be made into a better one if you guys want it):

The Xiaolin crew are on break. They are hanging out in Chris's apartment.

Omi: I think we should just forget about this whole thing

Everyone else: Okay

End of Story


End file.
